


Fuck or Die

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our second instillation, our heroes are under the influence of a powerful curse. Ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die

**Dean:** Sam, we need to have sex right now.

**Sam:** Dean, I am way too tired right now. I promise we can have sex in the morning.

**Dean:** Saaaammmmy!!!

**Sam:** Stop whining and go to sleep, Dean.

**Dean:** But Sam! I am in a lot of pain here!

**Sam:** I’m sure you’ll get over it. We already had sex three times today.

**Dean:** I know that, Sam. But I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t serious.

**Sam:** That is a lie in so many ways….

**Dean:** No, really. Remember that witch that was talking to me before you ran in and ganked them all? Have I thanked you for that? Well, thanks. Anyway, I think she put a curse on me.

**Sam:** To what, make you horny?  You’re always horny. Now stop humping my leg.

**Dean:** I can’t help it!  I’ve felt all itchy since we got back! It’s getting worse, and it only gets better when I’m touching you.

**Sam:** Why don’t you just jerk off? I’ll even let you hump my leg while you’re at it.

**Dean:** I need more than that! I didn’t want to say this, ‘cause it’s girly, but the witch said I could only be cured by the love of my life. Please, Sam! My insides feel like they are burning up! I can’t wait much longer!

**Sam:** Fine, fine.

**Dean:** Thank you!  Now take your pants off.

*a while later*

**Dean:** Hahahahahahaha!! I can’t believe you fell for that! It was all the love-of-my-life crap, wasn’t it, Samantha?  Ha!  That was good!  G’night, bitch.

**Sam:** You owe me a blowjob, jerk.


End file.
